1. Technical Field
This invention relates to synthetic ice and, more particularly, to synthetic ice and associated methods for absorbing melted ice and the like.
2. Prior Art
The use of coolers for beverages and foodstuff is well known in the prior art. In order to keep the items contained in the cooler at the appropriate temperature it has become common practice to place a quantity of ice within the cooler. The insulating properties of the cooler cause the ice to cool down the interior, which in turn retards the melting of the ice, thus allowing the cooler to stay cold for longer periods of time.
Unfortunately, it is inevitable that the ice will melt as heat transfer causes the ice to go through a phase change from a solid ice state to a liquid water state. The liquid water state is undesirable since it may cause certain foods to become soggy as they absorb water. Furthermore, since the water's temperature is lower than that of the ice, the foodstuff and beverages are no longer kept sufficiently cool. One attempt to prevent melting ice from causing items stored in a cooler to become soggy involves the use of cold packs.
Such cold packs are usually rectangular shaped containers, of a rigid plastic construction that contain water therein. These cold packs are placed in a freezer to freeze the water within the cold pack and then placed in the cooler to act as a block of ice, with the advantage that when the water melts the water does not come in contact with the items stored in the cooler. Cold packs do have their disadvantages though. The ice held therein still melts, thus diminishing the cooling capabilities of the cold pack. Another problem inherent to cold packs is the rigid design thereof. Such a design does not allow the pack to come in close contact with the entire surface of the foodstuff, as ice would, and thus, cools certain surfaces of the food more so than others. A third problem is the fact that conventional cold packs are not adjustable in size, thus limiting their use to coolers of a certain size and shape.
Accordingly, a need remains for synthetic ice and associated methods in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a synthetic ice and associated method that is easy and convenient to use, portable, provides space savings, and is adjustable in nature. Such synthetic ice keeps food and beverages cold for extended periods of time and ensures that the items remain at temperatures fit for consumption. The synthetic ice also helps to prevent foods from spoiling which not only prevents waste, but also reduces the risks of people experiencing food-borne illnesses, thereby enhancing safety. Such synthetic ice and associated method further allows an individual to adjust the cold pack to various sizes for different applications. The flexible design of the pack also allows same to be wrapped around food items to provide more effective cooling thereof.